The present invention pertains to the field of angioplasty.
More specifically, the invention pertains to a device designed for the introduction of an apparatus, for example, a stent, into the arterial network via the endoscopic route.
The invention has the goal of resolving the problem of positioning an apparatus such as a beveled stent at the level of a bifurcation. The beveled stent has a slant which must be positioned angularly so as to optimize blood circulation.
Known in the state of the art are various solutions for positioning beveled stents. As an example, patent application PCT/US97/18201 describes a beveled stent and apparatus constituted by a balloon guided by a guide thread. A stabilization catheter guided by a second guide thread is designed to prepare the positioning of a bifurcation. These are two independent means such that it is not possible to position in a simple and effective manner the instrument for introduction of the beveled stent, nor to assure in an ergonomic manner the angular positioning of the stent introduction element in the lateral branch.
Another patent, published as EP891751, discloses a balloon comprising a coil which comes to be positioned in the principal artery so as to facilitate the positioning of a balloon in a lateral branch.
The invention pertains to a device for positioning an apparatus introduced into the arterial network via the endoscopic route, characterized in that it is constitutecd by a tubular element presenting an asymmetrical lateral extension for the angular positioning of the apparatus.
This asymmetrical extension enables an angular positioning of the device in relation to the orientation of the bifurcation.
According to a first mode of implementation, the tubular element is constituted by an inflatable balloon.
Advantageously, the tubular element is formed by an inflatable balloon extended by a lateral protuberance.
According to a second mode of implementation, the tubular element is extended by a lateral projection for the angular positioning of the apparatus.
According to a preferred variant, the lateral extension presents a radio-contrasted reference point.
According to another advantageous variant, the device comprises a retention means for maintaining the lateral extension in a folded down position against the tubular element during the introduction phase.
According to an implementation example, the retention means is constituted by a connection that can be released by pulling on a thread.
According to an implementation variation, the positioning device has a detachable sleeve which, at the time of introduction into the artery, surrounds the stent and the lateral protuberance, in a manner such that the sleeve can be withdrawn close to the bifurcation so as to release the lateral extension.
Preferably, the detachable sleeve has an asymmetrical radio-opaque marker.